Retribution
by Amaranth Wolfe
Summary: Merely forcing Draco to assassinate Dumbledore was not the only way Lord Voldemort decided to torture the Malfoys, for Lucius' mistakes were to great. Based on the popular theory that Draco Malfoy was a werewolf. Assumes AU status for now.


Based on the popular theory that Draco Malfoy was a werewolf.

 **Retribution**

 _Childhood_

He was three. His mother had just finished reading the bedtime story. Yet, despite being new to this genre of storytelling, he had already understood that his parents harboured great contempt towards the people they called 'werewolves'.

"Can you tell me more about the werewolves? Please?" He looked up beseechingly at his mother.

"I'm afraid you'll have nightmares, Draco." Upon seeing his still imploring gaze, she smiled while sighing half-heartedly. "They are monsters that masquerade as wizards and witches under most circumstances. It is only under the light of the full moon would they reveal their true forms- wolves so bloodthirsty they will hunt and tear apart all human flesh within their vicinity. In truth, they are nothing but half-breeds that are useless to every society." She ended off with an unintentional sneer.

* * *

He was eight. They were sitting down for dinner in their dining room. His father started the conversation with a sardonic tone.

"Can you believe that one of those werewolves actually came to look for a job in our Ministry?"

His mother spoke impassively as she cut her food. "They didn't succeed, did they?"

"Of course not!" His father smirked scornfully. "Do you think we would allow any of those half-breed monsters to infiltrate our ranks? To endanger the lives of us purebloods? They deserve what has become of them. They should be locked up away from us."  
"Like the mudbloods and the other half-breed animals?" He asked with a typical eight-year-old's curiousity.

"Yes." His father spared him a warm look- something very rare for a man like the former, so uncommon one would feel honoured should they receive it. "Yes, indeed. It's good to see that you're catching on."

* * *

He was thirteen. He mimicked a wolf's howl in front of his nemesis before sniggering with his friends.

His father would be so euphoric. To get the news that the werewolf Remus Lupin, who had been teaching _him_ for the past year, was finally out of the job.

* * *

 _One week ago_

Silence suffused the vast, airy room draped in darkness. All along the table, nearly everyone looked around uneasily whilst avoiding the icy gaze of the last speaker.

The latter smirked coldly as he let his gaze wander across his followers, who were sitting along the parameter of the long polished table, whilst lacing his white, spidery fingers satisfactorily as he did so. At last, his blood red eyes rested on a certain blonde woman.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Narcissa?" Lord Voldemort's high, cold voiced seemed to be dripping with amusement.

"My lord, thank- thank you," Narcissa's voice, though controlled, evidently harboured much gratefulness- and uncertainty. "We- my family- will ensure your bidding to be carried out. Dumbledore will be dead by the end of next year." She bowed slightly before she sat back down; immediately, she shot her cowering son a concerned glance.

A cool smile played at the corners of Voldemort's lips before he spoke again.

"There's one more thing."

All heads whipped up sharply towards his direction, fear etched clearly on all their faces. The dark lord smiled again; but this time, it was one which hid a blinding anger behind it.

"Lucius' mistakes are unforgivable. Perhaps all of you by now know of his foolish wrongdoings." The vehement hiss reverberated across the room, echoing as they hit the cold brick walls. " _Lucius_ , whom I shall never know how to punish enough, for he is one who had erred to me too much and too detrimentally. One who, while useful, is harmful. That is, until today."

As Voldemort slowly fixed his gaze at the usually forgotten werewolf, he smiled an uncharacteristically savage smile. "Greyback, you know your duty."

* * *

 _Three days ago_

The waxing moon hung against the dark velvety sky. Its silvery beams fell gracefully on the carpet of emerald grass and his family's manor, lending them a beautiful yet unearthly glow.

He used to savour night like this at home, where he would walk out to enjoy the night sky. It was so alluring, nights like these, where the weather was close to flawless.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it these days. For every time he looked up at the sky, he was reminded that the full moon would come soon.

* * *

 _Today_

His cloak billowed behind him as the night wind blew. In front of him, Greyback smiled menacingly. All around him, the Death Eaters watched intently.

The deathly white skeletal figure stepped forth from his left side. "It's such a pity your father isn't able to watch this." The snake-like face drawled as it faced him. "To see the fruit of his errors at long last." With that, the dark lord stepped back again before smiling knowingly at Greyback.

Greyback returned a smile of sheer satisfaction. A smile of an often ignored person who was finally noticed. A smile a child would give his father upon being praised of understanding his family's values.

Even as he stared, the werewolf began to change before his eyes. As the clouds began to shift and the full moon's light began to shine at long last, the man's bones began to protrude through his sallow skin at monstrous angles. The man began to grow rapidly as long clumps of thick black fur pushed their way out of the man's already hairy exterior. Lastly, the man's eyes began to take on a demented golden sheen.

" _Bloodthirsty monsters useless to every society."_

The werewolf pounced on him, causing him to fall back onto the ground in shock. As it panted down the front of his robes heavily, he smelt the stench of rotten flesh.

" _Half-breed monsters."_

As the werewolf heaved greedily, it stared into his eyes manically. Its matted fur brushed against his face as it bent down; he fought the urge to pull it aside in front of the audience. The black hair tickled his nose whilst drowning his sense of smell with the ordour of sweat and grime. Meanwhile, the beast began to tear open the sleeves of his left arm.

" _They should be locked up away from us."_

Greyback leaned forward, his feral eyes not unlike sole light sources in the shadows; like full moons stained with a black diamond each. He lifted Draco's left arm and jerked it roughly over the latter's body; Draco winced as he forced himself not to yelp in pain.

Greyback pulled his lips back in a bestial smile, revealing a set of sharp, yellowing incisors before they separated widely.

" _They deserve what has become of them."_

The bite was much more painful than he had bargained for. It was not unlike being stabbed by dozens of burning needles. He looked down at his left arm and saw tendons of bloodied flesh spilling from the wound, some of which ended up in the monster's mouth. The monster he too would become starting the next full moon. And he forced himself not to puke.

Greyback lifted himself up and turned to go, casting him a contumelious smirk before turning away. A soft murmur of voices and the rustling of robes told him that the rest (save perhaps his mother) were doing the same. But he lay as he awaited the physical pain to alleviate, even if just be a little.

* * *

He was sixteen. He had just been bitten by a werewolf. Yet, despite being completely new to the concept of living as one, he had already understood that he will never be treated the same again.


End file.
